Hayley 11 (Hayley smith)
These are the mutations Hayley suffered in "Haylias" Blue Diamond: Hayley Smith. So you mutated into a giant hulk monster Homeworld and stolen everybody's stuff as will as Wuya. This is (raises her veil, crying) Pink's world! How dare you stealing everyone's powers! Come! Answer for what you've done! In "Haylias", Hayley, in a trance like state due to Stan's brainwashing, married a gay man named Dill Sheppard. It turned out that Stan had her brainwashed as a kid, and, when he wanted her to settle down, he activated her training only to have her turn deadly. However, her marriage to Dill, a rich senator's son, did not last long as he was clearly gay. Their marriage was annulled shortly after the whole conflict so she could regain her powers and her body. He succeeded in retrieving it, and Wuya was once again the most powerful being in the universe!. Now that Hayley was all-powerful, the world changed its landscape as soon as she transformed and the Reversing Mirror shattered under her feet. She Mocking The Autobots and Stan attempted to stop her, but they were powerless against the poisonous of the Mutant Heylin Witch, and so they retreated with Jack (who had saved them from Hayley's Rock Creatures). Then, Hayley raised her palace, where she began her conquest of the globe. Now the world was her's with Raimundo at her side, and the Xiaolin Temple was easily dealt with. The monks had nowhere to go for help, but Jack had an idea to send Omi back in time to get a new Puzzle Box from Dashi; after sending Omi to the past the monks, Stan and Jack were captured and imprisoned by Hayley. Suddenly, Omi returned successful and tried to open the box in the presence of Hayley; unfortunately, it did not open and victory was beyond doubt, for the Mutant Heylin Witch's toxic. Unforeseen by Hayley, Raimundo decided, after she triumphantly and arrogantly gave him the box, to help his friends, and he opened the box. The unexpecting villain was instantly incarcerated back in the Puzzle Box, and Hayley's reign of evil ended as the world returned to normal (the Reversing Mirror was also restored). 45 Very shortly after her defeat, Katnappé released her from the Box them The rage of an untrained ghost, combined with all of the energy and DNA she had absorbed, caused her powers to spiral out of control, causing her to mutate her into a mutant hulking chimerical gigantic behemoth fusion of the ten original starter aliens of the Omnitrix, which Hayley dubbed Hayley 11 (due to having all of the powers of the Gwen's ten Omnitrix aliens plus her own). However, she had soon realized that he was merely a fusion of DNA, giving her all the combined strengths and weaknesses of all thousand aliens. This time, Hayley 11 was completely unable to return to a spirit which only intensifies her grudge against Autobots, monks and Stan. Hayley Smith goes rampant on attacking people, Dill, Monks, Autobots, and Stan Smith who either owed her or she wanted revenge on. Fortunately, Hayley still seems to have some control of Hayley's free will sanity, as she spared an opposing Jeff. Hayley is overwhelmed by her hunger and she ends up partially draining autobots of life force and powers, nearly killing all autobots. In ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage, it is revealed how Hayley changed back to to return her to her human form; however, he did this without giving Wuya her god-like powers, so she would never be more powerful than him. When Hannibal Roy Bean returned from the Ying-Yang World, she began to work with him in hopes of using him to gain Shen Gong Wu and regain her powers. The two made a private plan to destroy Chase Young. To their dismay, the plan failed, and the two parted ways. In "The Return", Hayley arrives on Earth with the mission of being Peridot's escort, assigned by Caillou the teeth guy, while she checks progress on the Cluster. Upon observing the Crystal Gems, Hayley believes that they are a waste of her time and then ponders where Rose Quartz is because she was looking forward to fighting her. Jasper proceeds to insult each of the Crystal Gems and tells Peridot to blast them with the ship. To Hayley's surprise, the Crystal Gems survive the explosion thanks to Steven's shield. Hayley immediately recognizes the symbol on the shield being Rose Quartz's. She asks Steven, thinking he is Rose, why he took the form of a human boy. Appearance Hayley Smith: Hair, clothing Ash's Charizard: Wings, and claws Crocodile: Tail Brainstorm: right hand (transform into normal right hand) Gwen as Heatblast: Upper left forearm, skinnier arm Gwen as Grey Matter: Right oval shaped eye Clam: Right shoulder Horns The Reds: Left shoulder Red hat Gwen as Four Arms: Gwen's Darker skin, Torso, body shape, arm count Tyrannosaurus Rex: Hind legs torso Dee Dee: Left eye Thea Stiliton: Left Eyes parts Gwen as Diamondhead: Upper right thinner arm Lola Mbola: Lower right arm Bubble: Lower left arm Donkey: Ears Smurfette: Right blue eye, sporting blonde hair (but changing into a purple hair on her head) Indian Elephant: Trunks and Tusker Megalodon: mouth size and sharp teeth Natalie Tennyson: Right black eyebrow and right golden earring Hydra: 4 headed on her back Ash's Muk: Body structure Echo Echo: Inner mouth Rath: Upper left arm, left wrist claw Flame King: Body structure, (Giant fireball inside her body) Ultimate Spidermonkey: Lower jaw Goop: Body structure Power and Abilities * Viktor: Electrokinesis * Gwen as Four Arms: Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Jumping, Enhanced Durability, and Arm Count * Gwen as Heatblast: Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis * Gwen as Diamondhead: Enhanced Durability, Shapeshifting Arm,, Crystal shards, Crystal shields, and Crystallokinesis * Gwen as Ripjaws: Sharp Teeth, Steel-Bending Jaws, Breathing Underwater, and Glowing Lure * Ultimate Spidermonkey: Web Spiting * Crocodile: Crash all animals, spins swim * Goop: Liquefaction, Elasticity * Bubble: Laser Vision, fly at great speeds, enhanced endurance and superhuman strength, Sonic Scream, Blue Energy Projection * Tyrannosaurus Rex: Powerful Legs, Crash jaws, powerful roars * Ash's Charizard: Slash, Wing Attack, Dragon Tail, Tackle, Flamethrower, Overheat, Dragon Rage * Arbok: Venoshock, Toxic, Gastro Acid * Armodrillo/Andreas: Earth Eruption, Tremor, Jackhammer Arms, Enhanced Strength * Echo Echo: Sonic Screams * Smurfette: Absorbs the magical energy * Megatron: Fusion Cannon * Elesis: Dodge and slash, Spiral Blast, Wild Shock, Mega Buster, Sonic Assault, Unlimited Blade * Donkey: Kick animal * Yellow Diamond: Electrokinesis, Light Destabilization, Psychic Resistance, Aura Projection, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Durability, Energy Aura, * Blue Diamond: Pathokinesis, Radiated Pathokinesis, Corruption Induction, Psychic Blast, Energy Projection, Immense Durability, * Elodie: Summon pink arrows, Wields a magical bow * Megalodon: Open, wide, jaws, swim, powerful bite * Dawn's Piplup: Bide * Lapis Lazuli: Hydrokinesis, Water Generation, Hydromimicry, Water Constructs * Georgette: dog jaws animal * NRG/P'andor: Radioactive Blasts, Nuclear Optic Blasts * Rath: Wrist Claw * Flame King: Traveling greater distances, shifts, acrobatic, full flip in the air, flames * Upgrade: Technopathy, Technokinesis, Technological Mimicry * Ash's Gliscor: Giga Impact, Stone Edge, Fire Fang, Steel Wing, Sand Attack, * Hugh: Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, noticeably * Fridge: Flight, ice breath, intangibility, Necrofriggian * Swamps: Flame Projection, Chlorokinesis, Methanosian, breathing fire * Wuya: Heylin Magic, Reality Warping, Light Generation, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Invulnerability, Green Fire Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Earth Manipulation * Cerebrocrustacean actor: Electrokinesis, electric force fields * Water Hazard/Bivalvan: Hydrokinesis * Violet Parr: Invisibility, Force fields * Goliath I: Strength and trumpets, Trunk and tusks * Kimiko Tohomiko: Fire Manipulation, Judolette Flip Fire, Wudai Mars Fire, Shoku Mars Fire * Ultimate Aggregor: Jackhammer Arm, Enhanced Durability, Hydrokinesis, Energy Blasts, Electrokinesis, Flight, Space Survivability, Aerokinesis * Overflow: Hydrokinesis, Water Blades, * Ash's Muk: Sludge Bomb, Poison Gas, Body Slam * Gwen Tennyson and Stone Creatures: Mana manipulation * Terraspin/Galapagus: Aerokinesis * Ultimate Humungousaur: Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability * Crashhopper: Enhanced Jumping * Gravattack: Gravikinesis * Ball Weevil: Plasma Ball Creation * Astrodactyl: Energy Whips * Shocksquatch: Electrokinesis * Starfire: Starbolts, Starbolt Waves, Starbolt Shields, Starblasts, Laser-Eye Beams, Ultraviolet Energy Projection * Feedback: Energy Absorption, Energy Redirection and Elastic Antennae * Bloxx: Enhanced Strength * Wildvine: Chlorokinesis * Cannonbolt: Enhanced Strength * Eye Guy: Energy Beams * Upchuck: Solid Matter Ingestion * Frankenstrike: Enhanced Durability * Hydra: Regeneration, Super strength Category:Mutants Category:Villain Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Female Category:Cured Mutants Category:Fusion Gems Category:Titans